The Maid
by blackwolfqueen
Summary: Alfred's niece Maybelle has spent 10 of her 15 years in Elle Qui tue en Beauté all girl's school where girls are taught more or less how to kill. Once Alfred brings her back to the mansion she becomes the new maid and a part of the bat family. But what will the team,Bats ,and Robin think of this new maid. Will she steal Tim's heart or the Wayne fortunate? Read and find out.
1. The New Maid

"Maybelle Romayne please report to Madam Red's office immediately" Kristie turns to me her brown eyes full of anger.

"I told you wouldn't get away with it."She hissed her fits clenchened in anger.

"Maybelle you've been called to the office. You must go at once." My french teacher stares down at me through her small glasses perched at the end off her nose. "Go now."

"Fine fine I'm going." I stand and walk out if the class. God it's only my second year and I'm already being called to the Madam's office. I really hope it's not about me skipping exams. One second thought I hope it is about me skipping exams. I walk down the hallway of the all girls school called Elle Qui tue en Beauté or in english she who kills in beauty. Thats right I'm in an all girls school where we learn to kill. It's most for rich girl's who's daddy's are scared of them getting hurt but there are a few special cases like me. See I'm an orphan and I've been deemed too dangerous to walk among the public.  
"Madam Red sent for me." I say to the assistant who's clearly had a long day.

"I know Madam Red sent for you I relayed the message oh never mind just sit there and wait till I call you." I walk over to the sofa that has clearly been here since the late 80's. What seems like hours passed but in reality it was more like 10-20 minutes. Thats when I see her the legendary Madam Red steps out of her office and gives me a cold hard stare through narrow eyes.

"Follow me ." Red turns quickly on her heels and head back into her office. I follow quickly behind her. What have I done.

"Please sit ." I see only three seats in the entire office one of them is Madam Red's and the other has a old bald guy in it. So it looks like I'll be sitting next to him. Hmm...did I steal something from him or something. I don't know some many burglaries so little time. " this is your uncle Alfred Pennyworth he is here to oh lets say collect to." I sit and look at the old guy he has a kind face but strong silent brown eyes kind of like mine. "I just want to make sure you were okay with this not that you have a choice or anything." Madam Red gives me a fake smile.

"Well it's not like I have a choice now is it." I cross my arms "So uncle what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a butler."

"Cool Jeeves,so let me guess you live in a big house and you're going to hopefully keep me at your house or something like that."

"Incorrect May is it alright if I call you May." I shrug. "Good okay my master is looking for some more housekeepers with his sons and all there friends always over."

"I don't get it what are you saying."

"You are going to be a maid my dear. You will more than likely take care of the boys Dick 18 and Tim 15." Oh no this is not happening to me I mean I'm top of my class in everything. In acrobatics,archery ,and explosives. But me a maid no thanks thats not for me.

"Our plane is leaving in an hour pack your things and we'll go." Madam Red stands and grabs my arm.

"I think it would be best with record of escapes that my assistant collects her things."

"Fine less work for me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This place is huge." I'm standing in the front hall of the Wayne house and this place is nice I mean yeah sure it's old but amazing.

"You're an orphan right parents killed by a robber correct?" Uncle is carrying in my one bag placing it in front of my feet.

"Yeah I'm not too sure what happened I mean I was only a baby when they died I don't really remember them. But it was no loss they would of dropped me in that school the first time they had the chance." Uncle looks shocked.

"Master Bruce, Master Dick, Master Tim this is my niece May." He points to me I'm now standing at the top of the stone staircase hands on my hips.I look down at the three men that have now entered the front room so this is the famous Bruce Wayne and his sons. I have to say I'm impressed.

"May why do you say that your parents would drop you at the school?" Bruce looks up at his new guest who has a smirk growing on her face in all honest she reminds him of Robin.

"They say I'm a danger to civilized society." My voice grows till I'm almost shouting. I then throw my arms out in a dramatic fashion as I slow descend the huge staircase.

"I take it you're a danger to civilized society because you're were a thief." Tim looks up at me with his cold blue eyes but there is something else in them he's challenging me. This only feeds not only my ego but my smirk.

"So the cuties done his homework I'm deeply flattered. And what do you me 'were a thief' darling I'm still a thief." I look him right in the eye and laugh.

"But here in Gotham we have Batman,Robin ,and Nightwing. So you can't expect to get away with anything." Tim's still giving me that look god.

"Why should I be scared of a bunch of rich boys and butler whose feeding them intell? I mean god I already know who they really are." I'm just standing on the stairs now waiting for one of them to pick a fight or come at me.

Tim must think I'm kidding because he calls me out on it. "Fine then who is Batman and his sidekicks?" I smile and tilt my head.

"Batman is handsome playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne. Robin is his second adopted son and if I say so myself he may be even more attractive than his dad Tim Drake. And Nightwing is 18 year old first adopted son of Bruce Dick Grayson. See sweetie I did my homework to,but I just did it better than you." Shock quickly spreads to all their faces. "Oh don't work I won't tell see all I want to do is join your little team. Well what do you say Bruce?"

Bruce looks around at his comrades he was doing something very unBatman like he was looking for help. Though I don't blame him if some strange 15 year old just waltzed into my life and know my biggest secret I would be doing the same thing.

"Fine but first clean." Bruce's face has grown cold again as he throws a maids uniform up at me. I look down at the uniform with a scowl.

"Fine I'll go change. Oh one of you may want to watch you know since I have a record of escaping. "Come on Tim,you can zip me up." I run down the stairs and grab Tim's arm pulling him behind me to the closest room Which just happens to be his room. "Oh Timmy nice digs. Here hold these." I start throwing my school uniform at him. My uniform which consists of a skirt one bottom up shirt and one blazer all blue and white. "Okay Timmy zip me up." I'm standing there in the classic black and white uniform with a strange frilly headpiece. Tim zips me up but extremely slowly. "Thanks Timmy." I turn and kiss him.

"Oh my god I am so sorry I didn't mean to you know um kiss. I'm so..." He cuts me off when he leans in a kiss me back. He pulls slowly way

"Don't be sorry May I liked it."

"May get the door!" It's Alfred shouting for me.

"Well this was nice lets do it more often." I race out of the room and to the door I open it half expecting it to be Madam Red or some women of Bruce's but to my surprise it's more teenagers just my luck. The redhead in front looks me up and down like a piece of meat.

"Well beautiful you're new here." I lean on the door frame and cross my arms and legs clearly not impressed.

"I should be it's my first day in Gotham." This comment seems to catch the other teens attection.

"Oh really beautiful." The red head is leaning in my face smile.

"Come any closer to me and I'll break your arm okay sweetie." The red head's take aback by my forward approach to his flirting. "Besides I only date bat brats."

"Alfred help me out here." The red head cries out into the front room. He relaxes when he sees Alfred emerge from the living room.

"May please let Master Dick's friend Wally into the house." I glance up at my uncle then back to the red head.

"So you're the legendary Kid Flash. I thought you would be taller."

"Me Kid Flash. Ha thats the best joke I've heard all day." Alfred rolls his eyes at the embarrassed redhead.

"Give it up Wally. She already knows about Mater Tim and Dick so it's no surprise she knows who you are." Wally puts his hands on his hips and purses his lips together.

"Well she doesn't know who BatMan is so ha."

"Batman is Bruce Wayne,Superman is Clark Kent and Flash is Barry Allen." I smirk at the stunned teens in front of me. I have to say I feel empowered I know all of their secrets and they don't even know my full name.


	2. Fights and Heroes

**Thank you so much for the follows and favorites! I was unsure if I was going to continue this story but I guess I will! **

Wally's mouth flies open,his eyes widen at this new girl.

"So what are you exactly?"

"I am the name is Maybelle by please call me May." I cross my arm over my chest and bow. I glance up at Wally's face I smile in amusement when I see a heavy dusting of red on his cheeks.

"May what on earth are you doing." I glance up at my uncle and groan.

"You are absolutely no fun,uncle." I stand up and lean against the door frame again. "Well, are you all going to come in or not?" I've grown tired of this game.

"S-sure" Wally looks concerned,but comes in any way. "Where's Dick and Tim."

I point my finger towards the living room. "Master Dick and Tim are watching T.V." Wally and the other super powered teens move rather quickly towards the living room.

"Dude,what's up with the scary maid." Wally's waving his hands frantically for some unknown reason. I lean against the door frame to the living room watching the events unfold. This should be interesting to watch.

"She's Alfred's niece." Dick replies coldly to the speedster.

Wally rolls his eyes. "No shit Sherlock! But why the hell is she so creepy and murderous looking?" Wally is staring at the others waiting for some kind of explanation for the strange new girl. _God, that kid are so stupid. I should tell them that I can kill them all, oh that would go over I should tell them who I am._

"So you think I'm scary?" I'm standing behind Wally whispering in his ear. He lets out a small squeal of terror.

"Don't do that to me!" He's screaming at the top of his lungs,I fall back onto the floor laughing. I'm holding my sides and rolling around the floor like an idiot.

"I-I'm sorry Wally, I just couldn't help myself." I'm panting as I smile sweetly up at Wally. "Forgive me,please." Wally grunts and groans but finally nods. "So it seems that you all what to know who the hell I am. Am I correct,in assuming this?"

"You are."

"Goodie,story time." I clap my hands together and leap off the floor and stand in front of the teens. They all look a bit dubious about the events to come. I clear my throat and take a seat right next to Tim. "Well as you all know I'm Alfred's niece, my mother Alfred's sister was murdered and my father couldn't deal with her death so h-he took his own life one night. I was five years old and I saw my father kill himself, so they took me to a psychiatrist, and that's when I was deemed too dangerous to live among the civilized masses. So they sent me away to Elle Qui tue en Beauté, admittedly it was the worst choice they could of made, see in Elle Qui tue en Beauté you learn to kill without remorse. See I lived there for ten years but only started to attend the real school where you learn math and crap like that for two years. And well,now I'm here."

"So you learned to kill people for ten years?"

"Yeah, I was top of my class in everything. I was the best student they ever had." I know my smile is growing.

"So you kill and steal for fun?" Tim sounds disgusting and I don't blame him.

"No, I've never hurt someone for fun! I've only done it to survive. Surely you can understand that Tim."

Tim shakes his head. "No I don't understand and I never will." He stands and leaves the room his cold expression still sending chills down my spin. I lower my head and think._ That ass how dare he speaks to me like that I am a Red assassin. Why the hell is his opinion so important to me? No, I do not like him,I can't like I like him. Eh I'm going to have to talk to him. _I stand and march out of the room to follow Tim and talk or yell at him whichever happens first.

I see a shadowy figure dart up the stairs. Was he waiting for me to come after him. I could feel the anger boiling up inside of me. "How dare you judge me." I shout up the stairs at him.

"Why are you yelling at me!" That's all he's got?

"I'm yelling because I'm mad at myself because your opinion matters to me for some reason!"

"Why the hell does my opinion matter to you Miss.I-kill-people?"

"Because I'm pretty sure I like you okay!" Oh,shit did I just say what I think I said. _This is not good, just nope, not good_. Tim finally stops into the light and gives me a cold smile. That little ass. "You little ass."

"Are you surprised, I'm a bat, I always manage to get to the truth." His smile grows as does the evilness in his eyes. I can feel the heat coming to my face. I throw my hands up and storm out of the great hall. I slam the door to my room shut, _I am not in the mood for your tricks Timmy. _

There's a soft knock on my door,I decide to ignore it. Bad idea, because the knock slowly grows in urgency. "I'm coming!" I pull myself off the bed and walk slowly towards the door,I grab the cold handle and pull it open. "Oh it's you." I glare at Tim,my anger still fresh.

"You've been in here for hours." My eyes widen. _Hours it only felt like_ minuets.

"Sorry,I was kind of mad at a certain blue eyed teen hero."

"Ugh,you're trying to make me feel bad aren't you?"

"I am."

"Well, it won't work."

"So why are you here if it's not to apologize?" _I know I'm the one who screwed up,but I'm never going to admit to that._

"Do you want to come on patrol with me and the Beta team,I'm team leader just so you know." My eyes brighten. I want to scream at the top of my lungs 'Of course I want to come you idiot' but I just shrug and nod.

"Do I need you know...A costume." Tim gives me another evil grin. _I do not like where this is going._

**Review pretty please! Oh I'm looking for a Beta and if any of you lovely would like to help me please tell me, I really need an editor! **


	3. SOPA

I'm sorry but SOPA is back and it needs to be stopped I'm am sorry for this not being a chapter.

"In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

InuYoiushi

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7"

winged sapphire wolf

Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san

Blackwolfqueen


End file.
